free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
S2E12 A Swim-Off in a Foreign Land!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Rin has brought Haru to Australia, making him uncomfortable in his new environment. When Rin leaves Haru's side to buy some drinks without informing him, he panics. Rin apologizes to Haru for his previous outburst and shares that he has always admired him. He also reveals that the reason he's brought Haru to Australia is because there is something that he wants to show him, but it would have to wait until the following day. Their next destination is a beach. Surprisingly, Haru is not eager to swim in the ocean. Rin is surprised, then correctly guesses has had a fight with Makoto. Rin reassures him, sharing that he and Sosuke fight all the time, but Haru reveals that this is his first fight. Rin recounts how he felt when he first came to Australia, feeling anxious at being in a foreign country, but that looking at the ocean calms him because it connects him to his friends. He tells Haru about his time in Australia, about the difficulties he faced in both his schooling and his swimming. Over time, he noticed the difference in strength between himself and other swimmers. They next visit Rin’s homestay parents, Russell and Lori, and Rin introduces them to Haru. Russell and Lori are already well-acquainted with Haru, having heard about him from Rin in the past. They're glad that Rin is doing well now because, as Russell reveals, they knew Rin had a hard time adjusting when he was there. This surprises Rin. That evening, they retreat to a hotel for the night, only to discover they've been assigned a room with a double bed. This annoys Rin, who tries to get a different room but is unsuccessful. While preparing to sleep, Rin reminisces about their first meeting, explaining that it's difficult to concentrate on swimming when Haru is not in front of him, showing him the way. Without Haru, he has nothing to aim for. Rin then talks about the race where they tied and set a new tournament record together, saying that it was then that he knew Haru was going to enter competitive swimming with him. He asks Haru if he felt something, too, during that race; however, Haru remains silent while clenching his fist. The next morning, they set off for the Aquatic Centre, a stadium for international swimming competitions. Rin brings Haru to the pool where the best swimmers from all over the world gather and race, which is what Rin wanted to show Haru from the beginning. Wanting to swim, Rin lends Haru a swimsuit since he did not bring his own. Rin spots the National Team using the pool for practice. When Haru questions if it's allowed for them to swim there, Rin says there's another recreational pool and asks Haru what he wants to do. Haru walks forward and stands on the launch platform, taking in the sight before him. Beside him, a member of the team prepares to dive in. Haru envisions the stands filled with spectators and thinks to himself that he wants to swim. Leaping forward, his shadow becomes that of a bird spreading its wings. Rin calls Haru out of his thoughts saying they should swim, too. Later, Rin tells Haru that his previous coach in Australia has asked him to consider swimming in Australia again. He reveals that he is going to see him before heading back to Japan in order to formally ask to join his team. Determined, Haru announces that he has found a dream to pursue. Category:Episode 24 (Ep12/ES) Category:Plot